fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Orchidea Loohikarm
Orchidea Loohikarm is the Monster Researcher of the Researcher Guild of Tritico and is first introduced in Monster Hunter: United Worlds. Description Orchidea Loohikarm is a petite Woman and part of the Researcher Guild of Tritico. She has crimson red hair that reaches to her shoulder. She has green eyes. Orchidea is 1.6 meters or About 5.2ft. tall. She wears a pink and yellow robe most of the time, but can rarely be seen wearing a Brown Dress. Sometimes, she has a bright purple Flower in her hair. Personality Orchidea is a joyful Woman, that is very kind and polite to others. She is absentminded and often acts clumsily. She is passionate about her job. She has never had interest in hunting monsters but knows, that it is necessary for her research and the safety of her home and friends. Her workplace is often very messy, with notes, books, and monster materials all over the place. Orchidea is left handed. Appearance and Clothing Orchidea has a small and thin frame, only being 1.6 meters, or 5.2ft., in height. She weighs 55kg or About 121 Pounds. She has crimson red, shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are of a vivid green-colour. Orchidea has hyperlodosis (hollow back). During her free time, she wears a pink and yellow, kimono-like robe, with Colours reminiscent of the frills and fins of her favourite Monster, Mizutsune. She has different Outfits for most of the Areas of the hidden world and the different Seasons of the year. She can rarely be seen wearing a brown dress. Background During her childhood, Orchidea was the outcast of the Village. While the other Children, and most adults were afraid or disgusted by Monsters, Orchidea was interested in them and wanted to learn as much as possible About all known Monsters. Her parents, Cactaro Loohikarm and Purnia Loohikarm, were hunters. Orchidea never understood Why they wanted to kill Monsters. She often argued About that with her parents. When she turned 16, a Deviljho attacked her Village during a rampage. Allthough her parents and the other hunters managed to repel it, Cactaro was killed during the attack. Orchidea swore to Research everything she could About Monsters and explore every last part of both continents. She then travelled to Astera to join the fifth fleet. In Astera, she studied Monsters and became a Researcher for the Guild. She explored the New World, until Gitanoschelone awoke, revealing the hidden world. Together with her companions, the Plant Researcher Monilus, the Animal Researcher Phragmita, the Ressource Researcher Digitto, and the Elder Dragon Researcher Solanco, aswell as the hunter and their Partners were sent to explore this new, undiscovered section of the New World. During an Expedition to Snowfall Tundra, Orchidea found an Egg, belonging to an unknown Monster. She takes the egg with her, until she is attacked by the Mother, but the hunter defends her. When they get home, Orchidea builds an improvised nest and tries to get the egg to hatch. After a while, it does, and an Oxalice hatches. Orchidea takes care of the Little Monster, until she Releases the Monster, named Frostbite, into the wild, after it has grown up. = Category:NPC Character Category:FrostSpino